Worth of a Woman
by Rae11
Summary: Rain loves Domon with all her heart, but he doesn’t seem to notice anyone but Allenby. He doesn’t realize all that she does for him and cheats on her with Allenby instead! So what happens when someone else offers her his love? How will Domon react when sh


Worth of a Women

Summary: Rain loves Domon, but he doesn't seem to notice anyone but Allenby. So what happens when someone else offers her his love? How will Domon react when she leaves, will he finally realize the worth of a woman or risk losing her twice.

Chapter 1 Broken

It thundered and rained outside, but Schwartz doubted that the shivering woman in his blanket even noticed. She looked dazed, her eyes cloudy and unfocused. She held a cup of steaming hot coca, but she didn't even seem to notice.

Schwartz knew that it was the toughest thing that Rain ever had to see, but he was glad she found out. He could only imagine how much the thought of Domon seeing Allenby was tearing at her. He just wished she didn't have to find out by walking in on them.

Everyone including himself, knew that Allenby and Domon were seeing each other secretly, but everyone kept it a secret so that it wouldn't hurt Rain. Schwartz knew now that it only hurt her more to find out by catching them in the act. The others were foolish to think that Rain would stay ignorant forever.

It started off slowly at first. A few missed dates and late nights out, nothing Rain wasn't use to, but then it started to happen more often. Days that Domon was suppose to be with Rain, he suddenly started to spend with Allenby. As a result Rain started to hang around his hanger more and more often, heck she even started to tune up his gundam. Schwartz raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing, figuring that something was happening between her and Domon again. Little did he know how serious it was.

Rain started to spend nights over even cooked for him, and even though he didn't feel that good after eating it, he didn't complain. His stomach could handle a few bad meals.

Then tonight he suddenly got the strange urge to visit Domon and Rain, so he went over to their hanger. The moment he entered he knew something was wrong. He had only to look inside to see what happen.

Domon and Allenby were laying in each others arms when he arrived. Domon's shirt was off, Allenby had her hair messed with her shirt half way unbutton, and it was obvious what they had been planning on doing before he or Rain came.

It was like a punch in the gut for Rain, who had dropped her groceries on the floor when she saw them, food had spilled on the floor, but Schwartz doubted that she noticed. Rain should have been mad, she should have yelled and scream, but she didn't. When she opened her mouth, nothing would come out and for some reason that made the situation worst. If she had screamed and yelled, then at least she wouldn't have bottled it up like she was doing now.

"Rain, uh…it's not what it seems…I-listen!"

She slowly turned around and walked away, leaving Domon calling out to her. Schwartz immediately went after her.

"Rain!" He called out for her, but she just walked straight. He had no idea where she was going, but he knew she was out of it when she walked in the middle of traffic and almost got hit by a car.

"Watch out!" He yelled picking her up and jumping out of the way. The car swerved and veered to the left, creating traffic in two other lanes. Luckily, the cars stopped also and barely hit one another.

He gave a sigh of relief before carrying Rain off toward his hanger. She didn't say anything the whole way, only curled in his arms as if trying to make herself small enough to disappear completely.

The rain poured on them, soaking them almost completely until he got towards his hanger. Stopping, he set her on her feet, and then entered the code to his security lock before opening the door. Taking her hand he dragged her along with him he took her into the living room and then left her there to go upstairs, he got a blanket, and then wrapped it around her. She shivered but Schwartz couldn't tell if it was from the rain or Domon.

Schwartz hanger was plain and barely looked like it was lived in, but he at least had a kitchen. He went into the kitchen and made her some hot coco. Then, when it was finished he placed it in her hands. She accepted it but didn't drink it, Schwartz hardly think she noticed that she had a drink in her hands. Minutes past but she still didn't say anything or even drink her coca.

"Rain." He said to her, taking the cup out of her hands and setting it on the table, since she didn't even try to drink it, "You need to get out of those wet clothes and take a hot bath. Look at me Rain, do you hear me?" He asked, not sure if she could even hear what he was saying.

She slowly looked at him and nodded. With Schwartz help, she slowly lifted herself up and walk towards the bathroom. She walked like a doll, small and lifeless, as if her soul had left her the moment that she caught Domon with Allenby.

"The towels are in here." Schwartz said going toward the bathroom closet and opening it, showing her the towels, rags, and soap. "Get one when you need it." He then left the bathroom quickly.

He went towards the upstairs bathroom and took him a quick hot shower himself. After drying off and changing clothes, he went back to check on Rain, only to find that she didn't even get out of the bathroom yet. After waiting a little bit, he decided to knock on the door.

"Rain, are you okay?" He asked. After getting no response he decided to go inside. The bathroom was full of steam and almost instantly made him hot and sticky. He almost couldn't see completely in there.

"Rain!" He called, before opening the shower curtains. Rain turned toward him and looked completely helpless. Her mind was so confused she couldn't even wash herself properly, she just stood their in the shower fully clothed and all.

Poor Rain, her mind was so messed up that she couldn't even think right.

Reaching into the shower, he turned off the water, before getting a towel and taking Rain out of the shower. He walked her towards his bedroom and left while she took off her clothes and wrapped the towel around herself. When she was dry enough he went in the room, toward his closet and got out a big white t-shirt and some sorts. He quickly placed the T-shirt over her head. Poor Rain was so helpless that he had to help her put on the shirt properly. He did patiently helped her put it on, being careful to make sure her towel didn't sleep, and then helped her put on the shorts.

His back was soar from a heavy day of training, his head hurt and he felt like he was going to pass out, but he was more than sure that Rain was feeling worst.

"You can sleep here Rain, I'll sleep on the couch." He said as he helped her in the bed and under the covers. She looked at him, like a little girl would look at her mom, needy and innocent. He sighed as he tucked her in, Rain didn't deserve this, he thought before turning off the light and leaving.

After midnight, maybe at two o'clock he awoke feeling that something was wrong. He got up to check on Rain, only to find her standing four feet away from his couch. Tears leaked from her eyes as she looked at him with those hauntingly sad eyes. She so much resembled a doll to him.

"Rain, are you okay?" He said walking up towards her. She said nothing, but just looked at him with such need and pain in her eyes. Schwartz picked her up, once again, and went upstairs to his room. She relaxed in his arms and closed her eyes. Once he got to his bed and laid her down she began to struggle.

"Nooo!" She said her voice threaded with worry and fear. She continued to pull him down until he was on the bed also.

"Rain, what are you-" He cut off when she placed her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him and started to go to sleep. Seconds later all he could her was her gentle breathing.

"Rain." He said worriedly, would she ever be the same again? Or would she stay broken like this?


End file.
